


That's your emergency? Really?

by h0peless_gay



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0peless_gay/pseuds/h0peless_gay
Summary: Prompt: Who sends 'emergency' texts to the other because the coffee shop is closed?





	That's your emergency? Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is Toni, Bold is Cheryl

This is terrible

How is this possible

Why aren’t you replying, this is an emergency

What’s wrong? Do you need me to come and get you? Or kick some ass?

That’s real cute that you think you could kick some ass. Ugh this is horrible

Toni, I’m serious, tell me what’s wrong

The coffee shop isn’t open

That’s your emergency? Really?

Hey! You know I don’t function without my caffeine. 

That’s not an emergency Toni, I was seriously worried. God, who knew there was someone more dramatic than me.

You better have some decent coffee at your house cause I’m coming over right now

I’ll start a brew now, I’ll be in the shower when you get here

Shortly after, the door to Cheryl’s apartment swung open and the Serpent girl made a beeline for the coffee pot. Pouring herself a large cup, she took a sip and hummed to herself at how perfect it was, making a mental note that her girlfriend makes the best coffee she’s ever tasted. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned around.

“Morning beautiful” the redhead spoke as she wrapped her arms around the brunette, resting her head on Toni’s shoulder. “How’s the coffee?”

“It’s perfect, baby, thank you.” Toni hummed.

“Baby?” Cheryl said with a smirk.

“Coffee and a beautiful woman pressed against me wearing just a towel makes me weak in the knees. If you tell anyone I’ll set the serpents on you.” Toni replied with a laugh, pulling her girlfriend back in for cuddles. Beneath the hard Serpent exterior, the brunette was kind, a hopeless romantic, and would do anything for the redhead.


End file.
